


The Red Huntress

by LadyWarden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Resistance, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWarden/pseuds/LadyWarden
Summary: Vara Luce is a freelance assassin who works best alone. When her loose ties to the Resistance see her charged with rescuing a dashing pilot, her carefully built walls come crashing down.





	1. The Man on Jakku

“Operative Luce, the Resistance needs you.” 

The hologram called into the cold interior of an empty starship, it’s sole inhabitant no where to be found on the flight deck. 

“Luce!” the hologram called again, growing impatient.

A loud, metallic crash sounded from the bowels of the ship, followed by a long string of curses. Moments later, Vara Luce strode into the cockpit rubbing the forming lump on her head. She threw herself into the pilot’s seat and wryly regarded the tiny, transparent woman tapping her foot on the comms console.

“What is it this time, Connix?”

“ _Lieutenant_ Connix,” she corrected wearily.

“I’m an independent asset, Connix, not a card-carrying member of your little club. Just tell me what the job is.” Vara replied, lounging in her seat.

“We have a missing pilot in the Western Reaches,” she said. ”You’re our closest asset.”

Vara laughed humorlessly. “Have you forgotten what I do? Unless you want him dead, I don’t see why you’re tapping me.”

Connix opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut suddenly. She saluted to someone on her side that Vara couldn’t see. A second hologram figure appeared on her console.

General Leia Organa favored Vara with a withering look. Despite their translucence, her dark eyes lost none of their intensity. Vara sat up straight in spite of herself.

“Are you giving Lieutenant Connix a hard time, Operative Luce?” the General asked.

“No, ma’am,” she replied and when Leia’s stare did not abate, she amended, “Not anymore, ma’am.”

“Good,” Leia nodded, regarding her more appraisingly. “This mission is of the utmost importance because our pilot’s mission was of the utmost importance. He’d been sent, in secret, to retrieve a map to my brother from one of our allies. We lost contact with them both after word was sent that the First Order discovered their location. Do you understand why we need you now?”

At the General’s mention of her brother, Vara leaned forward and rested her arm on the console. Skywalker had certainly piqued her interest. The First Order wanted him badly. And when getting between the First Order and someone they wanted, she knew from experience that it was best to move quickly. 

This time they were already one step ahead. She was the Resistance’s closest asset, that’s what Connix had said. Sending an assassin on a rescue mission suddenly didn’t seem so odd after all. 

“Yes, ma’am, I understand. What are the mission parameters?”

It was Connix who began her briefing. “Our pilot’s name is Poe Dameron. He was meeting with Lor San Tekka on Jakku. We know he received the map, but his X-wing was damaged and he was unable to escape the system. We don’t know if he has been captured or is hiding somewhere on Jakku. We do not suspect that the First Order has the map, so searching planet-side is the most advisable course of action. Dameron can be very resourceful.”

Vara arched an eyebrow. "Resourceful can mean a number of things, Connix. Not all of them good."

"Poe is our best." Leia said. "If he _is_ on Jakku he won't be easy to find."

"I've just transmitted an intel packet with Dameron's last known location and frequency, among other things." Connix added. 

Vara nodded. "Anything else I should be advised of, ma'am?"

“You already know there’s not much time.” Leia said grimly.

“I know, General.” Vara paused, “I’ll get it done.”

Then it was Leia’s turn to nod. ”We'll update you if we receive any more intel. Good luck, Luce."

Vara actually smiled. ”You know I don't need it, ma'am."

Leia sighed, ”This time, I think, we could all use a little luck.”

With that, both she and Connix blinked out of existence on the console. Vara quickly entered Jakku's coordinates into the hyperdrive. As she made the jump to light-speed, she opened the intel packet and began to read. 

* * *

 

Vara entered the atmosphere of Jakku just as the comms console lit up with an incoming message from Resistance headquarters. She opened it with one hand while the other deftly guided her ship through the sparse wisps of clouds on Jakku’s bright horizon.

The message was, of course, from Connix. Tersely worded, it read:

Dameron escaped First Order in stolen TIE fighter.

Attempted return to Jakku. Fighter shot down. Coordinates attached.

Map believed to be with droid, BB8. Reports indicate unit is on the move.

Retrieve Dameron and await further orders.

-Lieutenant Connix

Vara rolled her eyes at Connix’s use of her office to sign off the message, but entered the coordinates into the ship’s auto pilot. With the course set, she only had a few minutes to prepare herself. She left the flight deck and made her way to her small but respectable armory. 

The ship wasn’t a large one, a modified A-24 Sleuth. It was old too, but, Vara had seen to all of it’s upgrades herself. The armory had been her first addition years ago when she originally acquired the ship, even before her own cabin. 

She stripped out of most of her clothes and slipped into the dark red jumpsuit that was the base layer of her armor. Light, but sturdy. Chest-plate, gauntlets, and boots followed.

With the intel Connix had just sent her, Vara had no doubt that this job was going to go only one of two ways: either she'd find this pilot, or he’d already be dead. Then, the Resistance’s hope would rest with that little droid.

Dameron would never have been allowed to escape if he’d still had the map to Skywalker. They would have just killed him as soon as they’d gotten their hands on it. The BB unit had to have it. The First Order would have to focus all it’s effort on finding the map, that was the only way she’d find Dameron alive. If they were setting all their squadrons to finding the man, there was no chance he’d make it. No one was that resourceful.

She completed her armor with polished metal forearm guards, weapons belt, and helmet. Vara looked over her arsenal with a perfunctory glance, then settled on her favorite blaster and slipped it into her holster.

The ship came to a gentle halt and Vara hustled back up to the flight deck. She was hovered far enough above the crash site that the four Stormtroopers investigating what was left of their stolen fighter didn’t notice her arrival. Without thought, her hands flew over the console, initiating her ship’s cloaking module and an area life-sign scan.

If Dameron was alive, her scanners should be able to pick him up. He couldn’t have gotten far down there in that desert. And the area was uninhabited enough that there shouldn’t be any other life-signs to confuse him with.

She held her breath for a tense moment until the scanner sounded with the faintest ping indicating life to the northwest. Instantly, she sped off toward the source of the signal.

A short time later, she was faced with the sight of a tiny figure in the distance just stumbling across the open sands. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Vara said to herself, disbelieving. With all she’d heard of Poe Dameron, she’d expected more of a challenge.

Vara couldn’t help the bemused smirk she wore as she set the ship down a little ways ahead of the shambling man.

The hatch released slowly and the ramp extended itself. Vara calmly exited her ship and used her helmet’s software to zoom in on the man who was still a short distance off. The interface turned green, indicating a match with the biometric markers Connix had sent with the initial intel packet. Better safe than sorry. Caution was how she found herself still alive where others who may have been rasher were now long dead.

Vara strode up to Dameron. Upon closer inspection, the man looked a little more worse for wear than she’d anticipated. He was bleeding from a wound on his head she couldn’t see because of his thick, black hair and she was fairly certain he was feverish as well as severely dehydrated.

He was still rather handsome, she noted. That certainly hadn't been included in his file.

“Poe Dameron?” she asked as she slowly reached to take his arm. 

The muffled, robotic sound of her voice though the helmet always made her cringe. It was also probably not the best way to approach a delirious and traumatized man, she realized belatedly.

He waved her off unsteadily, staggering a step to the side. Dameron regained his balance, but held his arm up despite having no weapons. He regarded her warily, and kept his distance.

“Who are you?” he asked roughly. “H-how do you know my name?”

“I’m with the Resistance and I’m here to rescue you.” Vara took a small step towards him. The man was definitely feverish. She had to get him away quickly. It was only a matter of time before the Stormtroopers started expanding their search. They weren’t very far from the crash.

Dameron shook his head and mumbled, “I don’t know you.” 

“You have to come with me now, Dameron,” she held out her hand. “I’ll get you back to your base.”

“No!” he shouted and recoiled.

He tripped over his own feet and tumbled backward to land in the sand. Vara took advantage of his disorientation to close the distance between them. She went down on one knee next to him and pulled him up into a sitting position by the arm.

“My name-” she began.

“No,” he interrupted and raised his free hand to tap her helmet, “This too.”

“For the love of…” Vara grumbled as she pulled off her helmet and dropped it in the sand next to her. Her honey brown hair tumbled loose about her shoulders in waves and she shook it away from her face. 

“My name is Vara Luce.” she said with her own voice, "Now, _please_ , let me rescue you."

When she met Poe’s dark eyes, they were dazed and staring. All he answered with was a quiet, “Oh.”

Vara shrugged, taking his response for acceptance. She snatched up her helmet and dragged the man behind her all the way back to her ship.


	2. A Narrow Escape

Poe Dameron awoke without a shirt, on a ship he’d never seen before. It only took a moment before he realized that his head wound had been treated and his fever had broken. And he wasn’t restrained; that meant he was safe.

There was a pitcher of cold water and a glass on the nightstand next to his bunk. He sat up and drank deeply, foregoing the cup, not caring at all for his undress only for the thirst quenching water left for him.

“Good to see you awake,” a woman said from the doorway.

He choked on his water, startled by her sudden appearance, but recovered quickly.

“Where am I?” he asked.

The woman smirked. Poe knew he should be annoyed by the amused twist of her full lips, but he found that it suited her. She wore civilian clothing: tight pants tucked into tall black boots, and a plain blouse with a neckline that dipped low between her breasts. Her arms crossed over her dark red vest kept the view modest, but it had never taken much to make Poe’s mind wander.

She sighed, “You’re aboard my ship, the _Red Huntress_. What do you remember?”

Poe looked away, momentarily confused. Events were fuzzy, but with a little focus he began to sort things out.

“I remember escaping Ren and the First Order. A Stormtrooper helped me steal a TIE fighter. I called him Finn. But… we crashed. When I woke up there was nothing… and then… you,” he finished uncertainly.

He remembered Finn ejecting during the crash. He could only hope the kid got to safety. Poe also definitely remembered being accosted by this woman in the desert. She had been a formidable sight striding up to him, covered head to toe in expensive armor. He hadn’t even been sure she was a woman until she’d removed her helmet. 

The pieces were starting to fall into place. One thing, however, didn’t make any sense.

“What happened to my shirt?” Poe asked, suddenly wearing a smirk of his own.

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing happened to it,” she snapped.

“Well, I gotta ask where it went,” he retorted, gesturing to his bare chest.

Her eyes flicked to the foot of the bed and she found the grace to blush a bit. “Right there. Turned out it was just this,” she said as she tapped her temple.

He nodded slowly and put his newfound shirt back on.

She frowned briefly, then said, “You should thank me, you know. For rescuing you.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair. The hair not restrained by his bandage, that was.

“Thank you…” he trailed off.

“Vara,” she supplied, “Vara Luce. General Organa sent me. Sorry… If it’s not been the smoothest operation. This sort of thing isn’t what I usually do.”

He laughed. “It all goes as smoothly as it can, huh?”

She favored him with the faintest smile. A mere upward quirk at the corners of her mouth. He grinned back at her in return, a wide smile that split his face and showed off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

“I’m taking you back to your base,” Vara said simply.

Something finally clicked back into place in Poe’s brain. He abruptly stood and dashed across the cabin to Vara. He grasped her by the shoulders and was somewhat surprised to find that he towered over her. For some reason, back on Jakku, he was convinced she was taller. Poe chalked it up to the fever. And all that blasted armor. 

He held her tightly and pushed her up against the wall, “BB8,” panic sounded in his voice, “We have to go back for BB8. He’s got the map.”

Vara shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

“Don’t shake your head at me, woman. We have to get to that droid before the First Order does,” Poe said gravely. 

He stared down into her green eyes for a moment, then, suddenly, let her go and made a break for the flight deck.

“Poe, wait!” she shouted before darting after him.

He had to give her credit, she was fast. He had just laid eyes on the cockpit when she tackled him mercilessly to the floor.

“Stop, laser brain!” Vara yelled as she wrestled with him, “Listen to me!”

He fought, Poe knew he did, but the woman still somehow managed to subdue him with ease. She pinned one of his wrists with her heavily booted knee and the other above his head with one hand. He gave up the struggle.

“Ow,” he said pointedly, looking up at her.

She removed her knee, but quickly replaced it with her free hand. The gesture released the painful pressure on his wrist, but brought their faces closer together.

“Are you going to listen to me now?” she asked.

Poe grinned. “I’d say you got my attention.”

“Idiot,” Vara rolled her eyes at him, but continued seriously nonetheless, “You were out for hours. I’d already gotten word that your droid was taken off-world by some fugitives ahead of the First Order.”

He took a moment to process that information, then nodded. Vara let go of his arms, but remained sitting astride him. She let one hand rest carelessly on his chest. For some reason, it felt heavier than it should to Poe.

Vara resumed her explanation. “General Organa ordered me to bring you to her. They don’t know where BB8’s been taken, but every asset is on high alert. They’ll find him. And when they do, you’ll want to be the one to lead the push to retrieve him.” She paused and gave him a searching look, “To do that, you'll need to still be in one piece. So, please, Dameron, don’t make this job any more complicated than it’s already turned out to be.”

Poe was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice. “Okay,” he found himself saying uncertainly, “Just how do I do that?”

Her relief was palpable. “Get back into bed, let me get you to D’Qar, and then let a real medic take a look at you.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” he said in a noncommittal tone.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “But, not reasonable enough for you?”

“You’ve got the best pilot in the Resistance underneath you, why not use him?” Poe asked with a grin.

As soon as he drew attention to their position, Vara sprang up and away from him. Poe stood more slowly, but still lost his balance a little. Vara reached out to steady him.

“Best pilot with a head injury?” she retorted.

He gave her a hard look before another wave of dizziness rolled over him. Poe grit his teeth. “You got me on that one. Maybe, you know, just a little more rest.”

Vara shook her head as she began to guide him back to his bunk. “Let’s just get this over with, Dameron,” she muttered.

Stopping, he frowned down at her. “On one condition.”

She inclined her head as a sign for him to go on. His eyes dropped to her lips.

“I liked the way you said ‘Poe’ before,” he said as he reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "My name sounded pretty good when you shouted it.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He grinned, leaning over her and bracing himself with one hand against the wall next to her head. The reaction to his impudence could sometimes be his favorite part. 

Poe was fairly certain the woman was holding her breath as he held her gaze. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. All he had to do was lean down and claim her lush mouth, but then, her words came in a rush and she pushed him ahead of her along the corridor.

“I don’t think so, flyboy. You’re getting back into bed. Alone. I’m going back up to the cockpit. Also alone.” 

Vara shoved him into the cabin. He caught a glimpse of her flushed face before she hurriedly shut the door. Poe went back to the bunk and laid down with his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head, quite satisfied with himself.

* * *

 

Just as she intended, Vara sat alone in the cockpit for some time. She tapped her fingers on the console in an absent pattern and stared out at the vast void of space flying by. Taking measured breaths, she tried to draw the galaxy’s chill deep into herself.

It wasn’t working. Not even a little bit. She was still flushed with heat from head to toe.

It had been a long time since her training had failed her and that had only ever happened once before. 

It had also been some time since she’d let a man that close without her armor on, though that had happened many more times than once and not _so_ long ago. 

Vara wasn’t sure which disturbed her more in this case.

She’d felt it as soon as she found herself on top of him, the searing heat emanating  from her core. He was still strong despite the torture and trauma he’d just been through. Vara knew it was all him, she was under no illusions about her skills as a medic. Her business was ending lives, not saving them.

Still, she found his resilience impressive. Not that she’d ever let the man know that. Connix had sent a fairly comprehensive file on him and Vara was skilled in reading between the lines. She knew exactly what kind of man he was.

Arrogant. If not arrogant, then, at the very least, insufferably cocky. He was a good pilot and dedicated to his cause, his record proved that. Trusting of his men, but sometimes needlessly reckless. It showed a thirst for adventure. 

Of course, it only made too much sense to Vara that when you were good at your job, you naturally sought further challenge. Otherwise, life got boring.

Vara started as she realized that she’d been scrolling through his file again. Horrified, she spun her chair away from the terminal and squeezed her eyes shut. Her balled fists pressed themselves into her lap as she tried to reclaim some shred of professional dignity.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, some minute part of her knew that soft touch and devious grin had gotten under her skin. Then, suddenly, the ship gave a violent lurch accompanied by several alarms. The man’s open file was forgotten in her instinctual reaction to check the systems in an attempt to discover what dropped her ship out of hyperspace.

It occurred to Vara that she was relieved by the intrusion. She was surely more prepared to face whatever fresh calamity was happening than the man she was transporting. 

“What’s going on?” 

Dameron stood in the doorway. Of course, the man wouldn’t sit out a potential crisis. She should have known that. 

He’d removed the bandage from his head and didn’t waiver. She looked him over carefully, he hadn’t been so stable earlier. She’d have to check her med-kit and see what he’d gotten his hands on.

“Vara!” he shouted, obviously disturbed by her silence in the face of the emergency.

She turned back and looked over her console, flipping a switch here and there as she checked readouts. Some of the alarms turned off.

“We’ve got company,” she said hurriedly, “Ran right into a First Order patrol.”

“They knocked us out of hyperspace,” he said as he poured over the console displays over her shoulder. 

Dameron stopped and turned his attention to her. He slid his hand under her hair to grip the nape of her neck and pulled her back so he could look down into her eyes. 

“Get up,” he ordered firmly.

“What? No!” Vara shouted, incensed and swatting his hand away.

“Seriously?!” Dameron exclaimed, outraged, “Let _me_ fly. You man the guns.”

Vara stood, going up on her toes to come as close to looking the infuriating man in the eyes as she could. She glared and Poe glared back.

“This is _my_ ship!” she argued, “You get on the guns. I’ll fly.”

Another blast rocked the _Huntress_ , pitching her into him. Before they even leveled out, she was reaching up, over Dameron’s shoulder to hit the toggle that angled the shields. When her heels his the floor again, his hands were firmly around her waist.

He pivoted her towards the door and pushed past her to take the pilot’s seat. Before he sat, he glanced at her.

“Look, there really isn’t any time,” he pleaded, “But, I can get us out of here. Without a tail. I’m just gonna need some cover fire.”

Then, he sat. It galled her to admit that Dameron was right. There wasn’t any time. Vara turned to go, but stopped herself at the last moment.

“Do you even know how to fly one of these?” she asked quietly.

His hands never stopped moving over the console as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. It was hardly the time, but Vara watched his dark eyes drink her in from bottom to top. She reminded herself to exhale.

Poe grinned at her, “I can fly anything, sweetheart.”

With that, he turned his attention back to the ship and began to expertly maneuver them away from enemy fire. Vara ran to the gunner position, in a way relieved just to be free of his intense gaze.

She dropped into the turret controls and hurriedly started up the targeting computer. Enemy targets blinked onto her screen one at a time as she primed the laser cannons.

The ship’s comm crackled to life and Dameron’s voice asked, “All set down there?”

“Just about,” Vara replied. “Doesn’t look like too many of them. Think you can handle it, flyboy?”

He laughed. “We should be fine as long as you can shoot straight.”

Vara didn’t rise to the bait, just shook her head. There were only a few TIE fighters in their immediate range. A Star Destroyer was gaining on them, fast. She began evaluating the threats to eliminate first.

Dameron’s voice interrupted her. “I can outrun the fighters, close with the Destroyer and set you up to take out their cannons-”

She cut his plan short as she rapidly fired the lasers several times. The blasts took out three of the five approaching TIE fighters without wasting a pulse.

“Or,” Vara didn’t bother to keep the smirk from her voice, “You could circle back around the two fighters left, let me clean those up, then scramble their trackers and jump back to hyperspace.”

The comm was silent for a moment. Then, Vara felt the ship maneuver upwards to flank the fighters. She smiled to herself and prepared to fire again.

“We can do that,” Dameron’s voice said, “But, we make at least two decoy jumps before heading to the Ileenium system. Just to be safe.”

Dameron didn’t slow down as he flipped the _Huntress_ around and came up behind the First Order fighters. Vara didn’t mind, she fired without missing a beat and her cannon blasts hit their marks. It put them in range of the Destroyer’s weapons, but also close enough for her ship’s jammers to work. Dameron just had to have a set of coordinates ready to jump.

“Make sure you don’t leave them a pattern,” Vara added quickly, “Just to be safe.”

If she wasn't mistaken, she heard amused approval in Dameron’s voice over the comm as he said, “Get ready to make the jump to hyperspace.”

Vara braced herself for the jumps. It was only when she felt her ship settle into the smooth, uninterrupted travel of light-speed that she then made her way back up to the flight deck.

Dameron was ready for her. He lounged in the pilot’s seat, grinning the same grin she’d left him with. 

“You can definitely shoot straight,” he said excitedly.

She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. “You’re still flying my ship,” she replied dryly.

“But, we just discovered your talent!” Dameron exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “If they come back, don’t _you_ want to be the one to do the shooting?”

“I thought you lost them. If they’re lost, they’re not even supposed to be coming back,” Vara replied flippantly.

“They won’t,” he said. “I don’t even think they were looking for us.”

Dameron patted the empty co-pilot’s seat invitingly. Vara shook her head at his audacity; offering her a seat on her own ship. Especially _that_ seat.

“Probably not,” Vara agreed, unmoving. “Getting away was far too easy.”

He stood and crossed over to her in two sure strides. She held up a hand to keep an arm’s length of space between them. 

“You should go back to bed,” Vara said quietly.

Dameron shook his head slowly. “But, I’m up now, Vara.” His grin widened mischievously. “Unless, you wanted to come with me?”

Her mouth hung open and she stared up at him. This man was incredible! Incorrigible! 

She couldn’t deny that she saw his appeal. It might be in his nature to flirt relentlessly, but it wasn’t in hers to be easy prey. Vara was glad for the arm’s length she’d thought to keep between them.

“You’re not used to women turning you down, are you?” she asked, recovering with a smirk.

He ran a hand through his thick, black hair and laughed. “Certainly not women who’ve gone out of their way to save my life.”

Vara felt her cheeks begin to color despite her best efforts to keep her face neutral. Poe took a step closer, trapping her hand against his chest between them.

“And certainly not women who keep such interesting reading material,” Dameron added, reaching out to tap a button on the nearby console which brought up his file that she’d been perusing before being intercepted.

She pushed him back a bit. “I had to make sure you were worth my time.”

Dameron laughed again. “And? Am I?” he asked, pressing closer.

Vara was saved from having to answer by the hyperdrive alerting them their destination was near. She slipped out of Poe’s grasp and made herself busy with landing preparations over the dash.

“If you have anything below, you should go get it. We’ll be on D’Qar in a few minutes,” Vara said without turning her attention from her work.

“Got it,” Poe said quietly.

She didn’t relax until she couldn’t hear his footsteps even when she strained. Then, her knees gave out and deposited her gracelessly into the pilot’s seat.

The whole mission had gotten completely out of hand. This was the exact sort of operation that reminded her why she limited her services to killing people for credits. That was always easy. The… interactions she’d been having with that man were bringing her back to a different time in her life.

Vara hadn’t always been alone. She hadn’t always been so efficient, either. She had figured that one was the price for the other and was content to complete jobs and stay alive, if not happy.

She shook her head to clear the uncomfortable thoughts. She’d be rid of him and back to business soon. They were already at the base, all she had to do was drop him off with the General and stick around for her pay. Maybe another assignment. She’d accept anything that took her away from this planet and that man.

Thankfully, she had already begun the ship’s final decent.


	3. The Resistance

Vara skulked around the airfield of the Resistance base on D’Qar. Mechanics swarmed over the _Huntress_. She watched with a sour look on her face.

It was one of the General’s immediate orders upon Vara’s arrival. Sweep the ship for trackers and damage. Vara didn’t hear the woman order the crew to actually _fix_ any damage, but they had started doing it anyway.

They had taken Dameron to a real medic despite his insistence on being debriefed even while they carted him to the infirmary.

Vara was stuck. The General had only briefly showed face to issue commands, then disappeared with Dameron. None of the other officers would pay her. They said it was General Organa’s orders. She was worse than stuck, she was trapped. Deliberately. By that woman who would never stop being a princess. Vara had no choice but to wait.

Eventually, when she was assured that the mechanics aboard her ship really _did_ know what they were doing, Vara got fed up with waiting and decided to track down the General. She hadn’t seen Leia leave the infirmary, so she steeled herself for one last possible exchange with Dameron and set off.

General Organa was not in the infirmary. Vara discovered that fairly quickly, because, as it turned out, the only one in the whole place was Dameron himself.

He looked genuinely surprised to see her. 

“The doc is in the lab running my tests,” he said by way of explanation for his solitude.

“I was looking for the General…” Vara trailed off. She supposed that would have been the best time to turn around and leave, but she found that she couldn’t. Instead, she asked, “You’re okay, right, Poe?”

He grinned, ignoring her question. “You said my name.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Well, it’ll never happen again.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Poe scolded.

“No,” Vara said harshly, “Stop calling me that. Once that blasted woman pays me, I’m gone.”

Dameron sat in stunned silence and she turned to go.

“I’m fine!” Poe called after her.

Vara paused at the door and looked back at him. “What you did was stupid. I could have handled everything.”

The man looked at her questioningly. Vara returned his look with disbelief. How could he be trying to play dumb? He had clearly raided her meds back aboard her ship when they encountered the First Order. It was the only way he’d have been able to fly the way he had with the injuries he’d had.

Not that she was one to look down on occasional drug use, for both recreation and professional enhancement. That was more or less why she was even bothered to be vaguely concerned - there had been some intense stuff in there. If he had taken the wrong thing while he'd been impaired…

“What I did was _save_ us!” Dameron said defensively.

If she could have given the man a more incredulous look, she would have.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!” she exclaimed, “ _I_ saved us. You wanted to charge a Star Destroyer!”

The two of them glared at each other from across the room. Then, after a moment, Poe chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

“We both did our part,” he allowed with a smirk, then he grew serious, “Look, I know you’re worried, but, I’m fine. Doc told me so. She said the tests are just so I’m cleared to fly.”

Vara felt the corners of her mouth quirk upward. She decided to let the man sitting in the infirmary bed believe she really was deeply worried about him.

“Well, then… good luck, Poe Dameron,” she said softly.

His grin faded, but he replied, “I never need it, Vara Luce.”

This time she actually left the infirmary and retreated back out to the airfield on swift feet. Before she even got there, she was confronted by General Organa and her entourage of officers.

“Operative Luce, I expected to find you by your ship,” the General said.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Vara replied, “I was in the infirmary.” 

Leia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing on the subject. “Good job bringing Dameron home. He’s an important member of the Resistance. I know this mission was outside your typical skillset, but I heard you handled yourself well. Lieutenant Connix can see to your pay.”

Vara nodded and Leia attempted to move on, but she stopped the General by awkwardly grabbing onto her sleeve. 

“General Organa,” she said, hurriedly releasing Leia’s clothing, “If there’s any other work I might be able to…”

Anything else Vara had been about to say was drowned out by a single, blaring alarm sounding suddenly throughout the base.

“What is it?” Leia asked her officers impatiently, “What’s going on?”

They all looked at each other with equally confused and concerned faces until almost at once, their comm devices lit up.

Connix turned white as a sheet as she read. “The Hosnian system,” she said disbelievingly.

“Take a deep breath,” Leia commanded, “Then tell us what happened.”

Connix did just that, then said, “The Hosnian system has been… destroyed, ma’am. The First Order fired some kind of massive weapon. Admiral Statura is gathering all incoming intelligence in the command center. We should head there immediately.”

Leia gave a single nod and the entire group began to move toward the command center as one. Vara had to jog a few steps to catch up to the General.

“What are you still doing here, Luce?” General Organa asked.

Vara didn’t really know the answer to that question herself. All she knew was that the First Order changed everything if they had really just destroyed the entire Hosnian system. Everyone she knew, any of the few people she could still claim as friends despite the considerable distance she’d put into those relationships, they’d have been there. And they’d be gone. 

The best way to find out what was going on was to stay with the Resistance. And, if everyone really was gone, the best way to get revenge was also to stay with the Resistance. It was the best Vara could see to make of a bad situation.

“I think someone’s got to watch your back, General,” was what she found herself answering with.

Leia paused for a moment, then sent her officers on ahead with a gesture. When they were gone, she grasped Vara by the arm and pulled her down to more easily peer into her eyes. When the General was satisfied, she let go as just abruptly as she had latched on.

“You can’t protect me from this weapon,” she said, not unkindly. And after a moment of reflection, she added, “It’s possible that not even our entire fleet can.”

Vara was not discouraged.

“They just changed something. You _feel_ it, I can tell. If there’s anyone who can see the galaxy through this, it’s you. Let me keep you safe,” she pleaded.

“I thought that’s not what you do, Vara,” Leia said, somehow making the statement seem a question.

Vara shrugged. “I _did_ just rescue a man from Stormtroopers and certain death earlier… … Maybe I’ve been holding myself back.”

The General chuckled as she took Vara’s hands in an almost motherly way and squeezed firmly. 

“We both know that’s been the truth for a long time,” she said seriously. “If you really want to stay, your services can certainly be of use to us.”

“I meant it,” Vara insisted, “You need a bodyguard.”

“Fine,” Leia sighed, “But, you’re going to get bored. Sooner than you think. And then I’ll have to find you some real work.”

Vara favored the woman with a small smile. “Oh, I don’t know, General. I’m sure you'll keep me busy.”

Leia shook her head. “Whatever, Luce. Let’s go.”

The General turned to lead the way back to the command center. Vara fell in behind her without another word, one hand resting on her blaster. Leia glanced back over her shoulder. Vara met her eyes boldly.

“Poe will be pleased you’re staying,” Leia said casually just before she strode into the hectic command center.

Vara froze for a moment as the General disappeared into the din, then, plunged in after her. Internally cursing herself, she listened with half and ear to the reports that were being given on the destruction of the Republic worlds.

Members of the Resistance flooded the room in a hurried ebb and flow, bringing in new intel and leaving with new orders to disseminate. General Organa stood in a calm bubble in the center of it all, somewhat like the eye of a storm. 

Vara settled in at her shoulder just as news of BB8 being spotted on Takodana was brought before her. General Organa didn’t waste a moment deliberating her course of action. 

“Mobilize our forces,” she ordered, “We can’t let the First Order get that map.”

Officers scurried away to do her bidding and prepare the squadrons for flight. The General exchanged a quiet word with another officer at her right. The man darted off and Leia turned to Vara.

“We’re going with them,” she said simply.

Vara kept her voice low, “Are you sure that's a good idea, ma’am?”

Leia gave her a hard look, “Han is down there.”

“How do you know that?” Vara asked, “No one mentioned him.”

A sudden wave of warmth washed over her and she swallowed hard. General Organa smiled up at her smugly and leaned over to look behind her. 

“Glad you could make it, Dameron,” she called amiably across the room, “Ready to go get your droid back?”

Vara spun on her heel to find the source of the heat to be Poe Dameron’s dark eyes as they burnt a hole into her. He stood in his orange flight-suit with his helmet tucked underneath one arm, perfectly at ease amid the frenzied command center.

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe replied to the General with enthusiasm, though he never released Vara from his smoldering gaze.

She knew she was forgetting to breathe again. He grinned.

“Carry on, Poe.” Leia’s voice cut the tension.

Dameron finally looked away, swiftly saluting General Organa and then heading out to the airfield with the rest of his pilots. The vice-like grip on Vara’s chest abated and the heat receded. Speechless, she looked to the General.

“That’s how I know.” Leia said with a sad smile and eyes full of regret.

* * *

 

The battle on Takodana happened quickly. Although, if Poe ever stopped and thought about it, he’d realize that most battles happened quickly when you survived them.

But still, the aftermath of this particular battle continued to carry him forward at a rapid pace. Poe found himself reunited with BB8. And Finn. Finn who had completed his mission and turned out to have valuable information on the First Order.

Poe wasted no time in getting his friend to General Organa. He stayed for Finn’s debriefing. Partly because he was truly invested in what the Resistance would do next in their fight and partly because Vara Luce was still hanging around the General like a shadow.

Why the woman was still with them, he had no idea. Poe had hopes, but no real clues.

He had no problem admitting his fascination with her. It wasn't simply that she'd been one of the few women to refuse his advances. There was something more. He'd felt it. Maybe it had been the fever and the dehydration, but when she'd ripped off her heavy helmet and those dark, honeyed locks fell into her green eyes...

Poe shivered although he wasn't cold.

Then, he realized the General and her officers had begun to tend to the minutiae of intelligence gathering and he quietly found his way out of the conference room and back to the airfield.

He sauntered next to BB8, explaining his experiences with the woman to the little droid, who chirped indignantly at him.

“No, BB8, she _didn’t_ hurt me,” Poe protested.

The orange and white droid continued to fuss. Poe made a frustrated noise. They both cut off abruptly at the delicate laughter that came from behind them. Man and droid turned as one.

And, of course, there she was.

Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, as he’d come to expect. Though, that laugh was something decidedly new. Poe was aware that he was staring at her, but he found that he didn’t care at all. BB8 rolled himself between them protectively.

“You told your droid I hurt you?” Vara asked, barely suppressing her smirk and the amusement in her voice.

Poe groaned. “No, he can just be a little… overprotective.”

BB8’s head whipped around and he whistled with outrage, antenna quivering.

“Oh, you know you can be,” Poe hissed down to the droid.

If astromech droids could be said to huff, this one certainly did. He turned from Poe and swiftly rolled up to Vara.

“Be nice!” Poe admonished. 

BB8 beeped back at him dismissively. 

Vara looked at him through her lashes and gave him that tiny, secretive smile before squatting down to converse with the little droid. They spoke softly enough that Poe couldn’t hear them over the general hubbub of the airfield.

Finally, BB8 rolled back to Poe, beeping and whistling loudly. The droid even went so far as to zap him with his welder.

“Ow! What was that for?” Poe shouted at the droid, then he looked up accusingly at Vara, “What did you say to him?!”

The woman shrugged. “I told him my side of things.”

Poe gaped at her. “Your side…”

BB8 let loose with an angry deluge of beeps, whirrs and whistles. Poe shook his head.

“You’re gonna listen to _her_?” he asked the droid indignantly, “I didn’t take anything I haven’t taken before. It was fine.”

The droid was not appeased. He rolled off angrily, leaving Poe alone with Vara.

“The last time he was mad at me for days,” Poe muttered, watching him go.

He started at the hand she gently laid on his arm. He hadn’t heard her come closer.

Vara didn’t meet his eyes. “Sorry.”

Poe didn’t care about her half-hearted apology. BB8 got upset every time he took any kind of stim. Poe knew his limits, but the little droid just didn’t understand. It wasn’t in his programming, but he always got over it in time. There was only one question Poe cared about.

“Why are you still here? I thought you’d be long gone by now.”

“Everything’s changed,” Vara answered softly, though her fist closed tightly around his sleeve, “I couldn’t just _go_. It feels like she might need me.”

“The General?” he asked, confused.

“Someone has to watch her back. It doesn’t have to be me, I just happened to be here,” she said, sounding embarrassed. “She’s important.”

Poe smiled in understanding and covered her hand with his own. Her grip loosened.

“That she is,” he said.

Vara slipped out of his reach. The woman seemed to be making a troublesome habit of keeping out of his arms. But, she’d stayed with the Resistance when she had clearly been intending to go. She’d also followed him out of the conference room. 

Poe wasn’t deterred quite yet. “She can’t be your only reason.”

“My reasons are not your business,” she said coldly. Too coldly in his opinion.

“Oh, but, you see, I think they are,” he grinned at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped close, ”Why else would you follow me out here?” 

“Follow you?” Vara repeated, confused. “No, I…”

Poe wasn’t listening. He was busy sliding one hand around her waist. The other lightly trailed down her arm until his fingers stretched across her palm and tangled with hers. There was no way she could get away from him this time.

Abruptly, Vara flicked her wrist and turned their entwined fingers into a vice-like grip that twisted his arm uncomfortably in it’s socket. 

Their bodies were still so close together, her trick had barely moved them. If anything it pressed him up against her more firmly. Poe was torn between arousal and pain. He was slightly disturbed by how blurred the line between the two sensations became when this woman was involved.

She tilted her face upward to speak softly while looking into his eyes. “Get your hand off of me or I will break each of your fingers _while_ I dislocate your shoulder.”

Despite the pain, or maybe partly because of it, he found that letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do. Poe removed his other hand from her waist for the sake of his fingers, nonetheless. 

“You are _not_ allowed to manhandle me like that in public,” she whispered in warning.

Then, she let him go and took a tiny step back. Poe flexed his hand and cleared his throat. He looked away, actually wondering if he had crossed a line. Some women preferred discretion.

“You know… I was watching the battle,” she said out of nowhere.

Poe looked up to meet her eyes, but they were cast downward. He thought it might be possible that she was attempting some sort of apology. One that was actually sincere for her. Not just the word ‘sorry’ tossed around like pod-racers on Tattooine.

“You really are as good as everyone says,” Vara admitted grudgingly, as she glanced up at him tenuously. “It’s impressive.”

Poe nodded appraisingly and bit his lip. This _was_ her version of an apology. 

“So, not in public?” he asked innocently.

Vara shook her head, confused. “What?”

He grinned at her. “I might be allowed to manhandle you in private?”

Her cheeks flushed brightly and her full lips parted just a little bit. She was beautiful when she was trying so hard to be affronted. Poe let her have her outrage, it was all the response he needed. He savored the sight of her as she spun on her heel and strode away. 

He chuckled to himself and tuned to go look for BB8. Instead of his droid, Poe turned and found Han Solo and Chewbacca only vaguely pretending to work on the _Millennium Falcon_ in a poor attempt to cover their surreptitious observation of him and Vara.

“What are you two looking at?” he asked dryly.

Han looked over his shoulder as if Poe had been addressing anyone other than him and Chewie. The old smuggler adopted a look of innocence.

“You’re not talking to us, are you?”

Poe raised an eyebrow and Chewbacca growled something to Han, then punched him lightly on the shoulder. It was obviously an admonishment for trying to play dumb. The Wookiee roared and waved Poe closer. He obliged, curious to find out what the pair could possibly have to say.

Solo took his time to make sure there wasn’t anyone close enough to overhear them, then said, “We all knew you were brave already, kid.”

Poe looked at him askance. “What?”

The older man rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You asked what we were lookin’ at. We were _looking_ at you almost lose an arm to that girl. You’d have had a hell of a time flying with only the one.”

“I don’t think you really know _what_ you were looking at, old man,” Poe couldn’t help but laugh, “I was doing just fine.”

“No,” Han replied seriously, “You’re lucky you’re still whole. I don’t know what she’s doing hanging around Leia, but if I even get a hint that she’s up to something…”

Poe looked from the Wookiee to the smuggler and back again. They both wore concerned expressions.

“Now I _really_ don’t understand what you’re talking about, Solo. Vara only wants to protect General Organa.”

“ _Vara_?!” Han exclaimed, barely keeping his voice down in his shock. “You really have no idea what she is, do you?”

“She was one of the General’s independent assets,” Poe said with a careless shrug.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Han grimaced, then rested a heavy hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Kid, I have seen that girl take down an entire _squad_ of Gank killers guarding her mark without breaking a sweat.”

Chewie rumbled helpfully, supplying another anecdotal summary of Vara’s exploits.

“I know. I was _trying_ to forget about that.They say she only needed one hand for him. Imagine how easy Leia's neck would snap,” the smuggler grumbled dejectedly.

“She’s loyal to General Organa.” Poe insisted. 

Han only stared at him, unconvinced.

The Wookiee patted his friend’s back comfortingly and growled something else.

“People can change,” Han repeated with a dismissive snort, “People, sure. Probably not one of the deadliest women in the galaxy.”

Poe stared. It had been obvious to him that Vara was a mercenary. But, with what Han and Chewie had just said about the woman, it was clear she was something much worse. A highly trained killer for hire. He understood Han’s discomfort. Poe still didn’t believe she had ulterior motives, but he understood the man’s unease.

Again, Chewbacca spoke up in his guttural language.

Han laughed. “I guess you’re right, Chewie. Leia trusts her. And if anyone could use a cold-blooded killer watching her back, it’s that woman.”

Solo turned his attention back to Poe. 

“Oh, kid. I know that look,” he sighed tiredly.

“Look?” Poe asked, “What look?”

“The look men get when women are about to make them do something stupid,” Han replied, simply stating fact.

“I’m not going to do anything stupid,” Poe protested.

“Cause you’ve already done it! Going after Vara Luce the way you are is pretty stupid, even by my standards…” Han paused as if a new and discomforting thought had just occurred to him, then continued, “Unless you’re serious about her. In that case, don’t cheat. And do whatever she says. Assassins are a touchy enough bunch without literally getting into bed with one.”

Poe managed to make himself nod. Solo had given him a lot to think about in a short amount of time. He’d known Vara was dangerous. You didn’t travel the galaxy by yourself for very long if you weren’t. But, he was the best pilot in the Resistance. Poe felt pretty confident that he was dangerous, too. The question he was left with was: was he serious?

“Thanks for the advice,” he said uncertainly, “… I think.”

Chewbacca growled amiably and picked up some real work.

Solo slapped Poe on the back. “Any time, kid. I’m great with women.”

Poe heard Chewie rumble in surprise as he walked away.

“What are you talking about?” Solo responded to his first mate snappishly, “Yes, I am!”


	4. A Dangerous Woman

Poe strode back into the base with BB8 rolling by his side. They’d just finished inspecting the completed repairs on his X-wing. The Resistance mechanics had patched everything up good as new, just like always.

Out of the corner of his eye, he became aware of Vara also moving through the press. Any time she was in his vicinity, he was instantly conscious of her. 

She insisted that she had her own reasons for joining the Resistance, and he was sure that was true… But, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. And he wanted her more than he’d wanted anything in his life. 

Han’s warning had done nothing to deter him. On the contrary, it only served to make him more determined. Vara was dangerous, Poe found that exciting. She challenged him. There were times when he wasn’t sure if he wanted to throttle her or kiss her. Other women had certainly not set his head spinning the way she did. 

Poe had held back from approaching her since their last chat. He watched the woman forget to breathe every time their eyes met. It was only a matter of time before she would come to him. If he could find the will to be patient.

BB8 rolled roughly into his leg to get his attention. Poe started. He had been staring at her back again, it was becoming a troubling habit. It was one thing to hold her gaze from across a room, but sometimes he caught himself just watching the way she moved.

He turned to BB8, who beeped in disapproval and swiveled his head to the man standing behind him. Finn smiled down at the droid in thanks for getting Poe’s attention.

“You got a minute?” he asked.

“For you? Of course, buddy.” Poe replied. ”What’s going on?”

“That’s kind of what I was going to ask you. I told General Organa everything I know. Twice. When are we going to move on the First Order?” 

Poe ran a hand through his hair. “Soon. We don’t have the support of the Republic Fleet anymore, so we’ve got to be careful. And being careful takes time.”

Finn gave a frustrated sigh. “Rey doesn’t have time.”

BB8 whistled comfortingly.

“BB8 says your friend is tough,” Poe translated, “She’s gonna be all right.”

Finn didn’t respond, he just continued to stare at his feet. Poe clapped a hand firmly on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Be patient. We’re gonna get there. You’re gonna save her.” Poe grinned knowingly at his friend.

That got Finn to whip his head up to meet Poe’s eyes questioningly. BB8 beeped happily in approval.

“What did he say?” Finn asked, embarrassed.

Poe chuckled. “He thinks you two are cute.” 

Before Finn could even begin to fumble for words, a commotion broke out nearby among some pilots in the hangar.

“Hey!” a young pilot shouted, “Is that a lightsaber?!”

Finn’s hand immediately went to the breast of his jacket in a protective motion. Poe knew that was where he kept Skywalker’s lightsaber. Both men instinctively turned to the source of the voice.

“Relax, buddy, he’s not talking to you,” Poe said as he nodded to the actual recipient of the young man’s ire.

Vara looked over her shoulder at the young pilot yelling at her. He was focused on the short black rod hanging from her belt. Poe wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it wasn’t one of the Jedi weapons.

“This?” she asked, gesturing to the item. “No, it’s not a lightsaber.”

“Then, what is it?” The impertinent young man pulled his sidearm out and carried on, “One of those clone weapons?”

Finn elbowed Poe in the ribs. “Is he drunk? Should we stop him?”

Poe hesitated for a moment and then shook his head. “Let’s see what she does.”

Vara smirked. It was not the amused one she had directed at Poe several times so far. This was cold. Dangerous.

“Would you like to find out?” she asked quietly. “Shoot.”

With that soft statement, anyone who wasn’t already watching the altercation hurried out of the way or turned their attention to it. A hush settled over the hangar as the young pilot cast about for some way to back down.

“Go ahead,” Vara said reassuringly. “Set to stun if you’re nervous.”

The young pilot bristled at the implication of nerves. He switched his blaster to stun and took aim. Vara merely held the short black stick in her hand.

What happened next all took place in almost the exact same moment. The blaster went off. Vara’s stick extended from both sides and then crackled with electricity at the ends. She smoothly ducked down and twisted the staff around in one fluid motion. The stun ray hit the electrostaff and bounced back the way it had came. It caught the pilot in the stomach and he promptly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

There was a moment when everyone stood stunned. Except Vara, she retracted the staff and hung it back on her belt.

Then, every frozen person sprang back to life. A few pilots ran to help their unconscious friend, everyone else returned to whatever they’d been tasked with doing. All of them purposely left an empty ring around Vara and took pains to ignore her. Finn and Poe stood still staring.

“The General’s bodyguard is terrifying,” Finn said softly.

BB8 chirped agreement, but Poe shook his head.

“I think I like it,” he replied absently.

Finn and BB8 exchanged a startled glance just as Poe left them and stalked off after the woman’s retreating form.

Poe caught up to her quickly. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm to slow her down. Vara instantly spun around and threw him off, ready for another fight.

“Whoa, sweetheart,” Poe laughed as he put his hands up, “It’s just me.”

Vara rolled her eyes at him, but continued walking a little slower. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Poe said as he followed her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Poe fell into stride with her and said nothing. He stubbornly waited for her to realize he wouldn’t be put off. It only took a short moment.

“Oh. You saw that… encounter,” Vara said dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. There’s always one idiot who wants to push the little woman with the stick around. It won’t happen again.”

“If he hadn't hesitated and set to stun, you’d have killed him,” Poe said. 

Vara shrugged, unfazed by the thought. 

“Just like that?” he asked, shocked even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

“Either way it’d get the point across.”

“What’s the point?” he asked.

Vara motioned around with a sweeping gesture at the wide berth everyone had given her.

“To make sure people stay out of my way,” she said sharply.

Poe looked around quickly and found that the flow of people in the corridor had thinned. He slipped into a shallow alcove and pulled her with him smoothly. 

When he had her pressed against the wall and his body blocked her from escape he said, “I’m in your way.”

“I did say ‘ _people_ ,’ Dameron, not ‘ _everyone_.’ There is a difference,” she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

He grinned and rested his hands in the soft curve of her waist. “I knew it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t get cocky.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispered as he began tracing circles on her hipbones with his thumbs.

“You’ve been in my way since I picked you up on Jakku. I’m just getting used to you. That’s all,” Vara protested as she squirmed in his grip.

Poe held her waist tighter, his thumbs pulled up the hem of her shirt, untucking it haphazardly. “And I’m just keeping an eye on you. Solo was worried about you skulking around the General.”

“Skulking?!” she exclaimed and forcefully tried to push Poe a step back.

Before he could explain, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Finn was there, but he was looking back to make sure BB8 was still rolling up behind him.

“I went to check, Poe. That pilot’s fine,” Finn said, finally turning his head around. “He was definitely drunk, but fine…now…”

He stopped awkwardly as he took in the scene in front of him. Vara, with her rumpled clothes, pressed into a corner. Her fist was tangled in the neck of Poe’s shirt from where she shoved him and his hands were still clinging to her hips.

They both released each other at the same time. Poe grinned to himself sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Vara glared and straightened her shirt.

“Of course he’s fine. He only hit himself with his own stun ray,” she snapped.

“Oh, right. I missed the part where he did it all on his own,” Finn retorted.

“Hey, both of you, knock it off.” Poe said evenly.

BB8 beeped to back him up. For some unknown reason, the droid had taken a strong liking to Vara. At first he had been apprehensive, but after their little talk BB8 piped up in her defense more often than not.

Finn stared at them both with wide, shocked eyes while his mouth worked soundlessly.

“Sorry,” Vara said carelessly. She paused and turned to Poe again, poking him in the chest. “What did that old smuggler say about me?”

He looked away, abashed. He probably shouldn't have brought up Solo to her at all. But, he had and he knew that women always found out the truth eventually. And Han had been right about at least one thing: assassins were _very_ touchy. It was his continuing will to live that stopped him from even considering lying to her. 

“He doesn’t trust you and he thinks you’re dangerous.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “He thinks I’m dangerous?”

“One of the most dangerous women in the galaxy, was what he said.”

Poe braced himself for her response, but instead she smirked happily. Then, that smirk slowly grew into an actual smile. It was lopsided, Poe noticed, but it lit up her face and warmed her eyes.

“ _Han Solo_ think’s _I’m_ one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy?” she repeated, barely controlling the incredulous joy in her voice.

Poe nodded, amazed. He’d never have guessed that calling a woman deadly would get him that sort of euphoric response. Though, he supposed that with this particular woman, he should have known better.

Vara turned her beaming face to Finn and BB8. “That’s a big deal for me,” she explained excitedly, “Han Solo used to run with some real treacherous lowlifes.”

Finn looked at Poe helplessly. Poe could only shrug in return.

BB8 chirped supportively at her.

“Thanks!” she replied sweetly to the little droid.

Then, she looked up at Poe. Her eyes glittered mischievously, he swallowed to work some moisture back into his mouth. She gave a nervous little laugh before she laid one hand gently on his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding through all the layers of his uniform.

“I think you just made my day, Poe Dameron. So, I guess it’s only fair that I make yours,” Vara murmured as she stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth.

Poe stared down at her, completely disbelieving. She laughed softly and closed his mouth gently with one finger under his chin. Then, she waved casually to Finn and BB8 and swept off down the hallway, leaving her laughter tinkling like the peals of tiny bells behind her.

It was Finn who broke the stunned silence left in the wake of her exit.

“The terrifying woman just kissed you,” he said worriedly.

“Yeah,” Poe answered softly, touching the spot where her lips had so briefly rested.

“And you’re… you’re happy about that?” Finn asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah,” Poe grinned. “She’s in over her head now.”

Finn shook his head. “You’re insane.”

* * *

 

Vara had taken herself away from Poe. Although, she couldn’t help but feel that it was already too late. She’d gone too far.

What had she been thinking?! She’d actually kissed him. That sort of ambiguously placed kiss might have been wasted on a different type of man, but not Poe Dameron.

She had just been _so_ elated by what he’d told her. She hadn’t truly thought herself worthy of being considered a member of the upper echelon of galactic killers. But, if a man like Han Solo, who had escaped almost every single one of them, thought she was one of the best assassins he’d ever encountered… Flattering was putting it mildly.

It had gone to her head. Made her giddy when she should have been offended by the idea that she’d ever hurt Leia for any price.

Solo had only crossed paths with her on one operation. The rest of his knowledge had to come from reputation and hearsay. Well, he of all people in the galaxy should know that there was a whole lot of rumor out there and very little truth.

The truth of the matter was that Vara had been working for Leia from the shadows for quite some time. In a lot of ways, the woman had saved her.

When the war against the Empire ended thirty years ago, it had flooded the galaxy with an indeterminate number of orphans. Once her own son turned his back on her, Leia had made it her personal mission to track down the lost children of the Alliance.

By the time the General had found her, she was certainly no longer a child. But, all of the unanswered questions about her past plagued her. Vara had grown up thinking she had been abandoned and unwanted. A notion that the villainous men she’d been indentured to had not disabused. 

Leia had given her answers. Even though she would never know her parents, she knew she hadn’t been carelessly discarded by a family that wouldn’t or couldn’t love her. Knowing where she came from didn’t change who and what she had become, but it did bring her the strength to embrace it.

Nothing in Vara’s life had come easily or for free. She recognized that she owed Leia a debt and she had no compunction about repaying that debt the only way she knew how.

Any time a First Order sympathizer within the Republic just happened to turn up dead or never turned up again at all - that had been Vara’s work. No one in the galaxy connected her to those deaths. More importantly, no one connected her to Leia and the Resistance.

However, none of that was common knowledge and Vara was well aware of how her reputation preceded her around the galaxy. People weren’t quick to trust a woman who killed in cold blood for whoever paid her the most.

Upon further thought, she found it to be very intriguing that Poe didn’t seem to doubt her loyalty. It actually seemed like he trusted her implicitly. And that was a terrifying idea. It had been ages since someone had put their trust in her without requiring that she earn it first. Even Leia had tested her.

Dameron just dove in. Vara understood following your gut, but that was about survival. It couldn’t be that his instincts were driving him to pursue her. That would be far too much to handle.

In her head, she knew better than to get involved with a man like him. She knew those sorts of trysts never ended well. And she knew encouraging him the way she did was reckless. She knew it was asking to get hurt. But, whenever she came face to face with him she found that she didn’t care.

She couldn’t help herself. Every time the man was near her, her stomach twisted and everything dissolved into a heated haze. It was too difficult to think like that, she just acted on impulse. 

Vara found herself leaning wearily with her back against a wall. She had accidentally wandered in almost a complete circle.

“You just can’t keep away, huh?”

There seemed to be no escaping the man in that wretched base. He stood and stared at her with amusement all over his face. BB8 trailed behind him as always.

She just looked up and shrugged at him helplessly, not at all prepared to deal with him again so soon.

Poe grinned as he strode up to her. Instead of cornering her again, he looked off down the hallway.

“As much as I’d love to stay and flirt with you some more, I’ve got to get to the command center,” he said seriously. 

BB8 whistled urgently, then rolled on ahead.

“He’s right. You should come, too. The General will probably want you.”

“What happened?” Vara asked.

Poe placed a hand lightly on her lower back and pulled her forward with him as he followed his droid.

“Snap’s recon flight just came back,” he answered.

She didn’t say anything as she let him guide her with the hand he left on her back. Vara felt her face flush, but allowed the contact to continue. 

The simple gesture was constant and comforting. She found it surprisingly intimate. It was a shock for Vara to realize that comfort and intimacy were things she wanted.

When they reached the command center, Poe separated from her without a word. She took her place beside General Organa, he took his between the ex-Stormtrooper he’d befriended and Admiral Ackbar. 

Han Solo entered and made his way to stand by Leia. Vara gave the man a hard look that stopped him in his tracks. She would show the old smuggler exactly how protective of his woman she could be.

Solo directed a crooked smile at her and gave an approving nod. Vara’s expression softened and she returned the gesture with the slightest incline of her head. She felt a measure of respect and understanding settle between them.

The briefing began and plans were brought up for all to see. She watched in silence as the leaders of the Resistance, along with Finn and Han discussed exactly how they would be able to stop a weapon that could destroy entire star systems with one shot.

A plan had been taking shape when the news came that the weapon was being charged again. The room only quieted for a moment, then they were all moving forward with their plans. Vara had to credit the Resistance’s determination. Instead of evacuating, they were going to attack.

It was a bold plan and, of course, Poe Dameron would be right in the middle of it all. There had only been time for their eyes to meet briefly before he was busy with his pilots and she turned to follow Leia through her preparations.

Vara ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as best she could. She knew they had a good chance of success, but she hadn’t gotten so far in life by relying on chance. The First Order would not be allowed to destroy the entire Resistance, she decided to herself that she would drag the General to safety by her hair if necessary. 

Following the General, she found herself out on the airfield. Leia approached the _Millennium Falcon_ and motioned for Vara to stay back. The woman had adapted to a guard quickly. She let the former princess have a moment alone with Han.

The airfield swarmed with all kinds of activity. Vara felt like she might be the only person just observing the controlled chaos. 

BB8 rolled past her. His master was no where to be seen, although their fighter was ready nearby. She hesitated for a moment, then got the little droid’s attention. He flashed his lights brightly and whistled at her as he came over. She bent down to talk to him.

The droid chirped inquisitively.

“You’ve got to take care of him up there, BB8,” she said softly.

BB8 beeped at her in a way that seemed to indicate he always did.

“Are you asking my droid to look after me?” Dameron asked from behind her, amused.

“Someone has to,” she replied coolly as she stood and turned to face him. 

He laughed and took her hand in his. “Are you gonna wish me luck?”

“We both don’t believe in luck,” she murmured.

Vara stared down at his fingers entwined with hers, both of them for once not arguing and content to not ruin the moment. 

She glanced over to where Leia was speaking softly with Han. The woman’s regretful eyes came back to haunt Vara. She thought she understood that look. Standing in the middle of the bustling airfield and holding Poe Dameron’s hand in a still moment felt right to her. It felt good, but Vara understood that whatever she was feeling, it was going to bring her pain as well.

“Just.. come back, Poe,” she said as she pulled her hand away from his.

“Well, when you ask like that…” he trailed off.

Poe looked around quickly before he cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb over her cheekbone. She gazed up into his eyes, not breathing for a tense moment in which she was sure he was about to kiss her. Thoroughly.

Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair, then turned away as he put on his helmet.

“Let’s go, BB8,” Poe called behind him. He paused climbing up to his fighter and looked back to Vara. “I’ll be back for you. Don’t worry,” he grinned.

Vara heard Leia call for her. She hurried over to the General with only one last glance back over her shoulder.

Leia’s knowing look was almost too much for Vara to bear. 

“Watching them leave never gets any easier,” she said with a comforting hand on Vara’s arm.


	5. Catch and Release

There was a celebration going on at the Resistance base. Not in the room Vara was in, but outside. She could hear the music and revelry faintly. 

They had destroyed Starkiller Base and saved the system from certain destruction. It was a great victory, but not without great cost. Everyone left alive after the assault deserved whatever release they could find. And most were finding it quite readily.

But, she shared a somber space with General Organa, Chewbacca, and the girl, Rey. Vara didn’t question the girl’s immediate inclusion into Leia’s inner circle. It was quite clear that she was something special. Even if she couldn’t recognize that, it was’t Vara’s place to ask questions. Especially not at that moment.

The three of them were mourning the loss of Han Solo in their own way. Vara certainly felt the large hole the man had left, but she knew that these three people felt his loss so much more keenly. She could tell even the Wookiee was vulnerable.

So, she leaned next to the door with her arms crossed, ready to stop anyone who attempted to intrude on their quiet reflection. It was all she could think to do for them. She had already had to turn away a few revelers.

Even when she had allowed herself to be close to people, before it all went awry, she’d never felt the need to look out for anyone before. She tried not to think about that too hard. Just like she was trying not to think about Poe’s parting promise to return for her.

She had a feeling that she knew exactly what the man meant by it. She knew what she hoped he’d meant and she found both thoughts equally unnerving. In a way, her dogged protection of the three grief-stricken people was quite selfish. She needed something to do to keep her from Poe.

They were far past the point where she could pretend that he didn’t know how badly she wanted him. But, that didn’t stop her from being afraid of what that meant.

Leia went to go join Chewie by the window looking out over the hangar. “I should be down there.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to right now, ma’am,” Vara said quietly.

“They need to see me celebrate with them,” Leia replied, “Just for a little while.”

Chewbacca rumbled softly in support and placed a large, furry arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Rey looked up, breaking her silence. “Then what? We can’t just sit here.”

“I have some ideas,” Leia said.

Rey began to speak, but Leia held up a hand. The girl snapped her mouth shut, though she seemed surprised that she’d done it. 

Vara smirked as she and Chewie shared a mirthful glance. They had both gotten used to Leia’s imperious commands long ago.

“In time, Rey.” Leia said gently. “Let’s just catch our breath tonight.”

Then, she didn’t give any of them another chance to protest her decision and swept out of the room with Chewie in her wake. Vara rested a heartening hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“She’s right, you know.” Vara said. “Facing down Kylo Ren like you did… You’re lucky to be alive.”

Rey fidgeted in her seat and Vara removed her hand.

“I know… It’s just…” Rey paused uncomfortably and averted her eyes, “Finn…”

“You care about him,” Vara smiled, recognizing the girl’s reticence as similar to her own.

“He’s my friend,” she replied quickly.

Vara nodded. “Well… I’m sure your friend would want you to relax while you can. While they’re still celebrating. We both know this fight is no where near over. So, blow off some steam. You never know when you’ll get the chance again.” 

Rey released a long breath as she stood. For an uncomfortable moment, Vara thought the girl might hug her. Thankfully, Rey just smiled and nodded, indicating she was ready to go.

The women caught up with Leia and Chewie as they entered the festivities. C-3PO was waiting to greet them. He also followed Leia through the crowd. She smiled, waved and clasped people’s hands. If Vara hadn’t known the sorrow was there, she’d never have noticed it in those large, coffee colored eyes.

“General,” 3PO called, “Poe Dameron would like a word.”

Leia stopped her progress and nodded to the protocol droid. Vara swallowed hard. Rey must have noticed her awkward shifting, because she gave Vara a confused glance. Vara pointedly ignored the girl’s unspoken question.

Poe pushed past C-3PO as soon as he waved the man over. He walked up to the General and saluted.

“General Organa, I’m very sorry for your loss,” he said sincerely, “You too, Chewie. Han was one of a kind.”

Chewbacca roared and engulfed the man in a crushing hug. 

Leia smiled at Poe once he was released. “Thank you, Poe. But, fortunately for us all, there’s more of his kind in the galaxy than you’d think.”

At that, Poe looked over to Vara. She thought she’d have been ready for his dark gaze by now. She wasn’t. It was just a glance, but she could feel that it was hungry. Vara felt her cheeks flush and she locked her knees to keep her legs from trembling.

Yes, his promise was exactly what she thought it had been. She was exhilarated and terrified at the same time.

Rey’s sharp elbow found her ribs. The girl’s wide eyes darted back and forth between Vara and Poe, her mouth hung agape. Vara pushed Rey’s arm back down by her side and deliberately avoided the girl’s eyes. She was not subtle, but thankfully the conversation had carried on.

“I hope you’re right, ma’am,” Poe said to Leia. After a pause he added, “The pilots all wanted me to let you know that if there’s anything we can do for you, anything you need… we’re here.”

Leia nodded. “Tell them that’s very kind, and I truly appreciate the gesture. Now, you’ve earned it, Poe, go enjoy yourself.”

“I can do that, General,” he laughed, “And if your bodyguard finds her way to having a drink with me, it would certainly help.”

He saluted to Leia again and spared a mischievous grin for Vara before he walked away. She watched him go while her heart struggled to return to a regular beat rather than the erratic pounding Poe caused.

“Why aren’t you going after him?!” Rey exclaimed.

Vara just shook her head, wishing the girl would keep her comments to herself. She, of course, did not.

“The way he looked at you!” Rey slapped her lightly on the arm, “How could you stay so calm when he looked like he wanted to eat you?”

Chewbacca growled amusement and Leia actually chuckled. Vara gave the girl a warning glare. Rey didn’t notice, she just continued to wonder at the man’s audacity.

“You should go.” Leia said quietly.

“I should stay with you, ma’am.” Vara replied quickly.

Leia gave her a level look. “I’m perfectly safe here.”

Vara returned the even stare. “You know it’s not about that.”

Chewie roared protectively and stepped closer to Leia.

“I won’t leave her, either.” Rey added, joining them.

Vara surveyed the odd trio arrayed against her. “Why do any of you even care?”

Rey and Chewie were quiet. Leia was the one who spoke for them.

“Because every moment matters, Vara.” she said seriously. “And you never know when you’ll get the chance again.”

With her own words to Rey thrown back in her face, she could only nod thoughtfully. She looked out across the crowd, took a deep breath, and then plunged in without another word.

Vara strode through a sea of faces she didn’t recognize. Enough of them that she was beginning to feel foolish for trying to follow him. She paused for a moment, seriously considering abandoning her search, when BB8 rolled over to her.

He chirped merrily at Vara.

“The airfield?” she repeated, confused.

BB8 whistled and rolled his heavy metal body into her leg. Hard.

“Ow!” she complained, rubbing her shin. “Fine. I’m going.”

Vara hastened away from the little droid before he could bruise her further. She headed outside, away from the party and the raucous press of people. Dameron wanted her to come to him. And he wanted her alone.

She kept a steady pace, even though there was no one out there to see her. It wouldn’t do to appear over eager. A chilled breeze swept her hair away from her face, but did little to cool her burning cheeks. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she came upon Poe’s black X-wing. 

He sat with his back against the landing gear, one arm casually draped over his knee and holding a drink by the rim of the glass. He grinned and turned his dark gaze on her as she approached. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” he said, making room for her to sit.

She settled onto the ground next to him without complaint. Their shoulders touched, but she wrapped her arms around her knees in front of her.

“Your droid didn’t give me much of a choice,” she replied.

“He can be a little pushy with people he likes,” he said, handing her a drink.

“I wonder where he learned that,” she smirked, accepting it.

He laughed. Vara didn’t say anything else and instead peered at the dark liquid Poe had handed her. She swirled the glass once and sniffed at it’s contents before downing it swiftly. The liquor burned a trail down her throat, but the sensation was welcome.

Poe sipped his calmly, though he never took his eyes off of her. She placed the empty glass down off to the side, taking the opportunity to look away.

He reached out and gently turned her face back to him. Instinctively, she nestled her cheek into his palm and released a shaky breath. 

“What are you doing?” she asked softly.

“You know,” he answered smoothly as he gently removed her arm from around her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

Then, he pulled her bent knees toward him and the rest of her followed easily. Her fingers wound their way into his thick hair and her other hand was fisted tightly in his jacket. He held her close with one arm around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. Though, for once, she knew she wasn’t going anywhere. Their bodies fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

Vara held her breath. Poe’s lips ghosted over her neck. She could feel him, but he never really touched her. How did the man find the strength to tease her now? She whimpered. He laughed against her skin.

“What was that?” he asked quietly.

“Couldn’t tell you,” she murmured. “Never really made a sound like that before.”

“You’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” he grinned before kissing his way softly up her neck.

She moaned low in her throat and she knew he could feel her racing pulse. He seemed set on taking his time, and Vara was content to let him. She hadn’t known that _any_ man could make her feel so _good_ while barely even touching her.

Poe left a trail of hot kisses along her jaw before finally covering her mouth with his own. Her head swam. His hand came up to cup her face, fingers tangling in her hair. She clung to him as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, a gesture that begged her to part her lips for him. 

Which, of course, she did. He invaded her mouth greedily, pushing her roughly up against the landing gear. Heat finally consumed her completely, she kissed him back just as desperately. He ran his hands over her hips.

He paused and pulled away from her reluctantly, his hand hovered on her belt buckle.

“I was hoping this would be private enough for some manhandling,” he said softly and dipped down to kiss her neck again.

Vara rolled her head back as she laughed at him. Poe bit her neck just a little too hard. She exclaimed in pain.

“What was that for?” Vara asked.

“I was serious,” he replied between suckling kisses.

“You’re crazy.” she laughed.

Poe shrugged as he unbuckled her belt. “Lucky for you, then. Because everyone else thinks you’re terrifying, but I think about the ways I wanna make you cum.”

He pulled her belt out of it’s loops and tossed it aside. Then, turned his attention to the buttons on her pants. Vara bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes. Let’s see where this goes,” he whispered and nipped her earlobe gently.

“I can’t make you any promises,” she murmured back.

“Don’t need any.” He popped each button open. “I just need to know you want me.”

Vara ran her fingers through his dark hair. The realization that she’d wanted to do just that since the moment she’d laid eyes on him hit her hard. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled his mouth back down onto hers.

That was apparently enough for Poe. He kissed her deeply and his hand delved into her pants. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers found her hot, wet center. Two slid inside her and she moaned, throwing her head back. 

His lips ravaged her neck and chest while his fingers worked rhythmically, teasing her lightly then plunging in roughly. Vara ground herself against his palm and buried her face in the nape of his neck. Her muscles clenched as building waves of pleasure mounted higher and higher.

It felt as if she were running headlong to the edge of a precipice. Against all logic, all she wanted was to pitch headfirst into the abyss.

“Poe,” she panted softly. “Please.”

“You can do better,” he growled and pushed his fingers in deeper.

Vara cried out as a wave of pleasure and heat washed over her. The edge was close and each thrust of his fingers and brush of his thumb brought her inexorably closer. Poe curled his fingers deep inside her and she moaned wantonly.

He laughed softly. “Like that. But this time, my name.”

She rolled her hips along with the pace he set for her. Nothing else existed for Vara except Poe and his fingers and his lips on her collarbone. And the searing pressure in her core that threatened to consume her. 

His thumb slid in smooth circles over that small bundle of nerves and finally it was too much for her. Vara shouted his name as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her body. Her muscles fluttered around his fingers and her legs trembled, but he never stopped. She clung to Poe and bit his earlobe as she came.

She collapsed back against the landing gear, panting erratically. He slipped his fingers out of her and held them up in front of his face. They glistened even in the darkness. 

He stood up.

“You’re going?” Vara asked breathlessly. “That’s it?”

He stared down at her, raking her over with his dark eyes, and tentatively tasted her juices from his finger. Then, he grinned.

“That’s how I keep you coming back for more.”

He left her there. Poe walked away licking every last taste of her off of his fingers hungrily. He didn’t look back.

She stared after him for a moment. Vara used the fighter to pull herself upright. Her legs were still quivering with little shocks of pleasure. She leaned on the X-wing and caught her breath, wondering at what he had done to her with one hand and without even taking her clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay light smut! Just my way of saying Happy New Year!


End file.
